


The Big News

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Group Marriage, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sweet, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she could wait to tell them.  She wondered briefly if maybe it would be better to save it for the evening, when the stress of the day would be behind them.  But, having kept her suspicions to herself for several weeks now, she was too excited to delay any longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big News

After the chaos of breakfast, Ardith waited until the children had been taken up to the nursery for their lessons with Kier. Aleyn was lingering over his tea and the morning broadsheets, while Vedran had a pile of notes that he was reading - reports and briefings from various concerned groups on the progress in Nachtur. Normally they had a 'no work at the table' rule, but this morning there was an important council meeting where Vedran would be speaking concerning the Nachtur issue, and he needed to be prepared, so she and Aleyn were willing to make an exception in this case. 

She knew she could wait to tell them. She wondered briefly if maybe it would be better to save it for the evening, when the stress of the day would be behind them. But, having kept her suspicions to herself for several weeks now, she was too excited to delay any longer. "Gentlemen," she said to get their attention. Aleyn glanced in her direction, while Vedran looked up a moment later, his hand halfway through turning a page. She smiled, waiting until she was sure they were both focused on her, feeling nervous but oddly calm as well. "I have something important to tell you." 

"What is it?" Vedran asked, setting down his papers. Aleyn too folded up his broadsheet and gave her his full attention. 

She had given thought to how she wanted to say this, how best to phrase the news, but it all went out of her head, and instead she just blurted, "I'm going to have a baby!" 

There was a moment of silence before they both managed to process what she'd said. Aleyn jumped up and hurried around the table to hug her, while Vedran looked stunned, but grinned, reaching out to take her hand and squeezing it tightly. 

"When?" Vedran asked, once the initial excitement was past. 

"Six months, give or take," she told them. "It's early still, we have lots of time to prepare." 

Aleyn looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry or both. "There's so much to do, but it's so exciting! Oh gods, I'm so happy for you... you both..." 

"For all of us," Ardith said gently. "You're included too, you know." 

He nodded, smiling even as he wiped away some stray tears. "Should we tell our families? The kids?" 

She chuckled at that. "Let's wait a little longer. Especially for the kids - do you want to be the one to answer 'is the baby here yet?' every single day?" 

Aleyn shook his head. "I already answer that enough with my mother." 

Vedran smiled, but still looked dazed and overwhelmed. "It's really happening, though?" he murmured. 

"Yes," she assured him. "It really is." She took his hand and set it lightly on her stomach, which hadn't changed much yet except perhaps to feel a little firmer. "That, right there, is going to turn into a person, a wonderful person we'll get to love and take care of and watch grow. And we made him or her..." 

"Or them," Aleyn interjected with a smirk. 

"Or them," Ardith agreed, privately hoping he was wrong. Some of the words she had planned came back to her, at last. "Our family's going to grow larger, and I feel so blessed to be part of it, to share that with you both." 

Vedran nodded. She could tell from his pensive look that he was going to need more time to absorb everything and get used to the idea, but he seemed happy, and that was what really mattered right now. "I... I love you," he told her, still touching her belly with a wary, awestruck tenderness. "I'm sorry I have to run, I wish we could do something to celebrate." 

"Tonight," Aleyn promised them both with a wink. "You two go to work, I'll take care of celebrations. Maybe a nice dinner after the kids are in bed, and a bath afterwards, then a backrub if you'd like..."

"And maybe I can pick up something nice on the way home, some flowers or some wine," Vedran added. 

"That sounds perfect," Ardith said with a smile, drawing Aleyn's hand over to sit on top of Vedran's. Their fingers intertwined and she felt a surge of happiness and love and gratitude. "Thank you," she told them both, for far more than the offers of flowers and backrubs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
